Fanclub!
by Seigyoku.Kouen
Summary: Seigyoku Kouen is only 17 years old when famous rockstar Hanyou pays him a visit in his own home, and decides to become a permanet resident. Chaors ensues. YAOI KouenXHanyou


Fanclub! (Kouenkai!) volume 1,  
Chapter 1: what's the worst that can happen?

"Did you hear Hanyou is coming to Urakaze High School TODAY?! Isn't that great?!"

"To be honest Asa-kun...I don't care."

"WHAAAT?! How could you NOT care about Japan's greatest rockstar!"

"It's easy. Don't listen to his music and don't look at his pictures."

"It's impossible not to!"

Keizen Asahi went on an all-out rant about 'Japan's greatest rockstar', his friend Seigyoku Kouen sighing and shaking his head and pulling his coat around him as cold winter wind made him shiver for the hundredth time that morning.

"...please be quiet, Asa-kun! I'm getting a headache!" Kouen begged after 15 minutes, holding his head. "I said it 10 mintues ago, and I'll say it again: I don't care about Hanyou! So stop talking about him!!"

Asahi looked at Kouen, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Someone's moody today!" He said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "We need something to cheer you up!!"

"Please don't," Kouen's eyes widened. Whenever Asahi 'cheered him up', he ended up with a broken leg, arm, or head trauma. "I don't feel like being in pain so early in the day!!"

"Plus, you have that concert later tonight, so how about a cup of hot chocolate?" Kouen gave his friend a 'What the hell?' look, blinking. "It's been a while since I've had one!"

Kouen then smiled, nodding. "That's sounds good, Asa-kun!" The two rushed over to a nearby hot chocolate stand, talking about the concert that Kouen would be doing later that night. A few minutes after they were sitting at a table, drinking their heated chocolate, a low rumbling noise came from a few miles down the street.

"Asa-kun, did you hear that noise?" Kouen asked, his black cat ears twitching.

Asahi swallowed the rest of his hot chocolatey drink, wincing at the heat on his teeth. "What noise, Kou-kun?" He blinked.

The noise came again, closer this time, and it didn't stop. Kouen and Asahi stared at eachother, their eyes wide as plates.

"I know that noise..." Kouen muttered uneasily, inching away from the table. "It's fans! By the sound of it, there's alot! C'mon, Asa-kun!!"

Asahi stood rooted to the ground like a tree, staring in the direction of the screaming fans, now visible only a mile away. "I know what fans they are, though, Kou-kun! Those are Hanyou fans!!" He grinned, doing a squiggle dance, his electric green eyes shining.

Kouen glanced between the fans and Asahi. "WE'LL MEET HIM AT SCHOOL! WE DON'T NEED TO STICK AROUND AND BE TRAMPLED BY HIS WORSHIPERS!!" He screamed in his friend's white cat ears.

Suddenly, a tall man with blonde hair, gold-brown eyes, and pointed ears came running up to them, rushing behind Kouen. "Hide me from them!" He hissed.

"H-Hey! Who are you?!" Kouen shouted, looking up at him; he was a good 5 or 6 inches taller than him.

"Haaanyooou!" Asahi said in a quivering voice. "Holy wow!! It's really Hanyou! Ahhh!!"

"HAAAAANYYOOOOOOUUUU!!" The fans screamed, getting closer with each second.

Kouen looked at Asahi, then back at Hanyou. He sighed loudly, grabbing Hanyou and Asahi's arms and taking off at a fast run towards Urakaze High School.

Asahi, temporarily over his 'Ohmigawd it's Hanyou' moment, stared at Kouen crazily. "Kou-kun! We can't go to the high school!! The fans there will corner us and we'll be KIIIIILLLLEEEDDD!! ... We should go to your house!!"

"WHAT?! That's the dumbest idea ever! My house is filthy, fool!!" Kouen half-yelled at Asahi.

"Well then we can use your giant mounds of boxes and clothes and whatnot to hide Hanyou-kun!!" He yelled back, gritting his teeth.

i 'Kun?' /i Hanyou and Kouen both thought.

"Excuse me for butting in in this conversation over if we live or not, but that seems like a good idea," Hanyou sweatdropped, smiling at the two boys. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

Kouen stopped running, breathing and thinking it over. The fans were only a few yards away now. "Hurry up, Kou-kun!" Asahi shouted, waving his arms around. Kouen looked forward; his house was just a few blocks away, and pushed a little farther back than the rest of the houses, so the fans wouldn't see which door he went through.

"OKAY! TO MY HOUSE IT IS!!" Kouen roared, shooting off with Hanyou and Asahi in tow, leaving a dust trail.

"HAAANYOOOUUU -- cough cough!! Ack hack cough wheeze choke!!" The fans were momentarily blinded, stunned, and stopped from Kouen's dust trail. Kouen turned sharply towards his front door, kicking it open, throwing Asahi and Hanyou inside, and slamming the door. He put an ear to the door, listening for the fans.

"Where'd they go?!" One of them screamed.

"I think they went down that way!!" Another shouted.

b "CHAAARGE!!" /b They all roared, rushing off down the street and past Kouen's house.

"Phew...close call again..." Kouen sighed with relief, then turned towards Asahi and Hanyou, Asahi now fawning over Hanyou again. i 'Baka...' /i Kouen thought, sweatdroppping.

Hanyou stood up, brushing himself off and looking over at Kouen. He smiled, walking calmly over to him. "Thank you for rescuing me! How can I repay you?" he asked, giving Kouen a bright smile that made Kouen's cheeks burn.

"Just keep a low profile at Urakaze and be as isolated as possible." A small voice said from the stairs leading up to the second floor of Kouen's house. Kouen stared up at a small boy with sea-green hair, gold-white eyes and sea-green cat ears, standing at the top of the stairs.

"O-Oomizu! Why aren't you ready for school yet?!" Kouen nearly screamed, running up the stairs and grabbing Oomizu, dragging him down a hall and into his room. "Get dressed! We only got -- HOLY SWEET MAMA!! ONE HOUR!! GO! HURRY!! YAAAH!!"

Hanyou looked over at Asahi, who blinked, sweating a little. "...is he always so dramatic?" He asked.

Asahi nodded. "Yeah, but only in tight situations like this," He smiled, walking into Kouen's kitchen and going looking through the fridge. "Oi, Kou-kun!! You got any kuri-iri dorayaki left?"

"This is no time to scavenge my refridgerator!! OUT!" Kouen growled, grabbing Asahi by his ears and yanking him backwards. When Asahi just yelped and flung himself forward, Kouen climbed on his back and pulled on his ears harder.

Oomizu came downstairs dressed in his school uniform to the chaos that was Asahi and Kouen; he walked over to Hanyou, setting his suprisingly large bookbag beside him and then trotting over to the two boys that were wrestling. He took a deep breath and let out an ear-splitting screech, making Kouen fall off Asahi's back and Asahi fall over on the floor.

"...wow," Hanyou muttered, blinking. "That was loud."

"Thank you!" Oomizu smiled, hurrying back to his backpack and pulling it out the door. "It was nice meeting you, Mister!!" The door slammed shut and laughing was heard as Oomizu joined his friends and ran down the road to school. ((Quite the inspirational, last line. It makes me sick...-.-;;))

Kouen sat up on the kitchen floor, his eyes swirlies. "Nnnnhnnnn...that boy has some vocal chords," He moaned, helping Asahi up from the floor. "Ehk, but that's not the point. We need to make you unnoticable."

Asahi and Kouen huddled up and discussed ways to hide Hanyou from his teeming fans at the high school; Hanyou, in the meantime, went through the many photo albums on the entertainment center in Kouen's living room. He picked up one dated '198893' and started going through it.

The first picture was of Kouen, Oomizu, and who appeared to be their parents. They were all smiling, except for Kouen, who was scowling at Oomizu for putting bunny ears behind his head. The next picture had them ice-skating, Kouen's father nearly falling on his face. The next 18 had family photos, but they stopped at picture 21. The rest only had Kouen and Oomizu. Picture 21 had them dressed in black suits, frowning; Oomizu looked like he had been crying and was about to bring forth the waterworks once more.

Hanyou's brow furrowed and he immitated the frowns in the photo. i 'Where are their parents in the rest of these...?' /i He wondered.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Kouen's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to the shorter boy, who was glaring up at him and the photo album. "It's not right to look through peoples' personal things, you know -- celebrity or not!"

"My apologies," Hanyou bowed slightly. "I didn't know you were so sensitive about your personal life."

"You hit the nail on the head, Mister Hanyou," He mumbled, taking back the photo album and putting back in it's place. "Back to the solution to our dilemma. We have decided we have to make you look a lot more different -- not just some celebrity-dye-their-hair-new-clothes-new-attitude type thing either. I mean a SERIOUS disguise."

"And since Urakaze High is most likely expecting you to be in disguise," Asahi continued for Kouen, smiling. "We've got a lot of work to do. Soo, I've called in our good friend who is a terrific designer. She makes the different outfits for Kou-kun's performances! And since she knows it's YOU she's dealing with, she should be here -- "

"KOU-KUN!! ASA-KUN!! OPEN THE DOOR!! I WANT TO SEE MY GORGEOUS ASSIGNMENT!!" A girls's voice screamed through the door.

" -- soon. Wow." Asahi yanked open the door to reveal a tall girl with long pink hair -- same with the ears -- and blue eyes; she was wearing a red and white school uniform with UKH stitched on the left sleeve, a large brown bag hanging from her hands.

"Ohayo, Miso-chan!" Asahi smiled, standing aside as Hisoiiro Misora pranced in and hovered around Hanyou. Kouen stared at Asahi and Misora, shaking his head and trotting upstairs to get a shower and get dressed.

About 2 minutes later, Hanyou still looked the same, with the exception of his hair having on red lock. "Come now, there must be another way to make me unnoticable without dying my hair red!" He pleaded, inching backwards and away from the two crazed Hanyou fans.

"No! We must disguise you completely!! NOW!!" They said in high-pitched psycho voices. They lunged at Hanyou, but missed as he stepped sideways and ran up the stairs.

It took a moment or two for Asahi and Misora to realize that Hanyou'd gotten away from their clutches of makeover evil. He jumped up, a crazy look in his eyes, when he heard a door slam from upstairs.

"I know you're up there now, Hanyou-kun!" Asahi grinned, holding up a bottle of red hair dye and hopping up the steps with Misora. "There's no stopping me now!!"

They both went right past Kouen's locked door, where Hanyou, was in fact, hiding behind. "Phew..." He started breathing again when he heard them go into Oomizu's room. "They're crazy... ...who's room am I in anyhow?" He walked into the center of Kouen's room and slowly turned in all directions. It was as he turned towards Kouen's personal bathroom that he heard water running.

"...crap." Hanyou muttered, making an 'I'm doomed to oblivion' face. "Eh, I'm sure he won't mind if I just happen to hide in his closet." With that plan decided, he creeped over to the large closet, stepped inside, and pulled the door closed; unluckily for him, Kouen's closet was crammed with clothes (Oh! Tongue twister! Say that 5 times fast!) and books of all sizes, so fitting in the closet was already inflicting pain on the rockstar.

The door to Kouen's bathroom swung open, hot air pouring out of it as he stepped into his room. "So hot...ehk...but I guess it's fine since it's winter and all," He mumbled to himself, drying his hair with a towel. "I hope Oomizu took his coat with him..."

"Ow! Fuckin' coat hanger!" Hanyou's voice hissed from the closet, making Kouen jump and stare at the closet.

i b 'M-my closet is haunted!! Eep!! Creepy ghosts live in my house?! That explains why my shoes are always hanging from the ceiling fan...' /i /b He thought, edging very slowly towards the closet and reaching for the doorknob.

"CREEPY SPIRITS, BEGONE!!" He yelled, pulling the door open, ready to fight off any malevolent spirits; instead, Hanyou came toppling over onto Kouen, making him shout and fall over for the second time in one day. Not a new record, but still, more than he'd probably want.

Kouen blinked, his face as red as a million strawberries. "W-what the hell?! Get off me, perv!" He stammered, staring at the man that had been hiding in his closet.

"Shh!" Hanyou held a finger up to his lips and placed a hand over Kouen's mouth. "I'm hiding from your psycho friends..."

A loud thud was heard outside Kouen's door. "Owwie, Asa-kun! That hurt!" Misora whined.

"Sumanasou, Miso-chan," Asahi apologized, then knocked on Kouen's door. "Kou-kun! I don't mean to disturb you, but is Hanyou-kun in there? It seems as though we've lost him and this is the last place he could be hiding..."

"Mmfmffffmmmmmff!!" Kouen tried to speak through Hanyous hand and failed miserably. "Mmffffmmmffmmfmmkhkk!"

"...Kou-kun, I can't understand you..." Asahi said, a confused tone in his voice. "Are you alright?"

Hanyou glanced between the door and Kouen. "Don't scream," He whispered almost inaudibly in Kouen's ear. "Help me out and you won't regret it." Kouen had a puzzled and freaked out look on his face, but he nodded.

"Kou-kun?! AH! Miso-chan! DON'T LEAVE!" Loud footsteps were heard going down the stairs, followed by a loud slam. "Aw, Miso-chan left!!"

Hanyou slowly removed his hand and reached for the doorknob, staring at Kouen the whole time. i b Is it just now that I realized how cute Kou-kun looks when he blushes? Hmm...not that he didn't look cute when I found him at that hot chocolate stand...' /i /b He thought, unlocking the door quietly.

Kouen screamed anyways. "ASA-KUN!! GET IN HERE NOW!!"

Hanyou glared at him. "I thought we had a deal!!" He growled.

"My part wasn't verbal, baka!" He retorted.

Asahi opened the door and stepped inside. Since he knew Kouen was taking a shower, he had his eyes covered and didn't see the two lying on the floor. So when he stepped in, he stepped on Hanyou's back -- which, if you know anything about force and balance, pushed Hanyou down harder on Kouen, making their lips meet...and making Asahi fall over onto the floor...again.

"Nn...!" Kouen's red eyes widened, his face turning even redder, if possible. Hanyou, on the other hand, hadn't even turned a little pink. In fact, he smiled.

"Ow, my head," Asahi moaned, sitting up. "What did I trip on -- " He gaped at the two kissing, his face turning a light tinge of scarlet. "...Kou-kun, Hanyou-kun..."

Kouen's eyes shot over to Asahi, then he pushed Hanyou off him, sitting up. "Asa-kun, it's not -- he was hiding in my closet, and when I opened the door he fell on me! I -- "

"I knew you two would go great together!!" Asahi grinned, his eyes shining as he did another squiggle dance. "It's too cute! Too cute!! Too cuuuute!!"

Kouen stared at him, sweating. "H-huh?! This isn't a romance movie, Asa-kun!!" He said, standing up. "And it was your fault anyways why he kissed me, so...so..."

Asahi looked at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised. "So what?" He smirked.

Kouen looked at the Edo-era katana that rested above his bed. "...so...HAVE AT THEE!!" He grinned stupidly, jumping on the bed and grabbing the katana.

"EEEEPPPPP!!" Asahi screamed, then ran around the room and screamed somemore. "HE'S GOT A MURDER WEAPON!! CALL THE NPA!! CALL THE CIA!! b CALL FORENSIC FILES!! /b "

This went on for a few more minutes before Asahi flung himself out the window and into a pile of snow.

"Asa-kun! Are you okay?!" Kouen asked, looking out the window at Asahi lying in the snow.

"...I'm fine!" He grinned, doing a thumbs up.

"Good...AND YOU!!" Kouen now turned to Hanyou, who was looking him up and down. "QUIT GAWKING AT ME AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM, PERV!!"

"But -- "

"NOW."

"Fine, fine...moody..." He mumbled, turning towards the door.

Kouen's eyes went white and his teeth got sharp. " b I'M NOT MOODY!! /b " He roared, tackling the rockstar to the ground and pinning his arms behind his head, which is probably very painful indeed knows from experience.

"Ack!" Hanyou hit the floor with a loud thud. "Ow, ow! Okay, you're not moody!!"

"Kou-kun's so adorable when he's angry!!" Asahi swooned, floating around the two. "But this is not the time for fighting -- we must go to school!!"

As Kouen was about to pull Hanyou's precious golden locks out, Asahi dragged Kouen back into his room and 'helped' him get dressed.

"Ah! Asa-kun, quit that! That -- haha, that tickles!! Ahh!"

"Hurry up and get dressed, Kou-kun!!"

"Stop touching me then! Eep, leggo!!"

"DONE!!"

Kouen was the first to come flying out of the room in a large -- for him -- black and white hoodie over a red shirt, a pair of short white shorts, black Unionbay sneakers -- special from America! ; -- and his backpack.

"NEED SCHOOL SAFETY NOW!!" He yelled slamming into his closed front door. "...owwie..."

"You know, Hanyou-kun," Asahi started after a moment of silence when Kouen went SPLAT on the door. "I've wanted to know, ever since news reports said you'd be coming to Urakaze -- you're too old to go to school, anyways. So why are you going?"

"Well, there's an opening for music teacher at your school, and I've wanted to spread my talents to others..." Hanyou replied, going back downstairs. "But now I'm starting to wonder if I can teach so many people!"

"Don't worry!! You'll be fine! The music teachers get alot of vacation time anyways, so it won't be as tough for ya!" Asahi grinned, opening the door and stepping outside, snow falling.

Hanyou helped Kouen up, then he jumped away from him and stood beside Asahi, grabbing his arm. "Don't touch me, perv!" He warned, making Hanyou chuckle.

"But now I'm wondering...since the disguise-a-thon wasn't a sucess, what will we do to hide me?" Hanyou wondered out loud, closing the door behind him and falling into step with the Kouen and Asahi.

"I guess we'll just have to serve as your bodyguards, Hanyou-kun!" Asahi laughed.

"That's fine with me, as long as you two don't get injured!" Hanyou grinned, placing a hand on Kouen's head, which made his ears stand up.

"I'm not your bodyguard, baka," Kouen muttered, quickening his pace. "And if I do get injured, I'm suing."

Asahi made a mock-horrified face. "You can't sue the single-most greatest man ever! That's a felony, right there!!" He said, putting a hand to his head dramatically.

Hanyou stared down at Kouen, then reached forward, grabbed him, and hoisted him on his shoulders. "Here's my disguise, right here!!" He smiled.

"H-hey! Get me down!!" Kouen hissed at Hanyou, a light blush coming to his face. "Asa-kun! Help!"

"I shall help...to make memories!" The white-haired boy pulled a digital camera from his pocket and snapped a few pictures of Kouen riding on Hanyou's shoulders.

"BAKAAA!!" Kouen screeched, making a few birds flutter away.

Chapter 1: What's the worst that can happen? -- End.

Chapter 2

"Aaand here is Urakaze High School!" Asahi grinned, kicking open the front doors.

"Great, now let me down," Kouen groaned, his tail swishing impatiently. "Though it is kinda comfy up here..."

"Oh really now?" Hanyou smirked, an eyebrow raised. "A few minutes ago, you were whining about wanting to get down!"

Kouen made a huffing sound and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, I still do."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously."

"Sure."

"I mean it, put me down."

"Only if you make a TRUE deal with me."

"...what?"

"I'll put you down if you give me a kiss."

"...You know, it's starting to get quite lovely up here!!"

"Hahaha!"

"Seigyoku Kouen, I presume?" A voice said a few feet in front of the three.

Kouen looked forward, and nearly fainted and fell of Hanyou's shoulders when he saw a boy a year or so older than him with dark blue hair, dark blue cat ears with piercings, a long dark blue tail with a red ring around the end, and green eyes, smiling up at him.

Kouen just stared at him, gawking, his cheeks turning red YET again. Asahi was not so stunned, so he went ahead and blurted out, WHILE swooning, the name of the blue-haired man.

"Hanagoori Nobara! No way!!" He shouted, floating around him. "He's on the top of the 'Hottest Guys in Urakaze' list! And he talked to Kou-kun!!"

Hanyou looked at Nobara with a questioning expression, then his grip on Kouen's shin's tightened slightly. Kouen flinched a little, out of his trance, then looked at the top of Hanyou's head.

He bent over Hanyou's head so that he was upside down, staring at Hanyou. "Something wrong, Hanyou-kun?" He asked, head tilted.

Hanyou blinked, his face finally turning a little rosey. "N-no, Kou-kun..." i 'Damn! Too cute! That expression...it's...so innocent!' /i He thought, turning his head to the side.

Kouen blinked, then sat back up, his eyes on Nobara again. "Y-yes, I'm Seigyoku Kouen," He said after he cleared his throat. "And what might Hanagoori Nobara want with me?"

Nobara smiled again, then put his hands in his pocket. "I've heard alot about you ever since the concert in Jinchouge Park," He said, his smile widening when Kouen blushed again. "I'd wanted to meet you all this time."

Kouen stared at Nobara, the end of his tail flicking from side to side. He spoke after a few seconds. "You were at that concert?" He asked in a quiet voice, then glanced down at Hanyou when Nobara nodded.

"It was good! I had no idea how talented you were until I heard you." He said, then blinked as a loud, chiming bell resounded through the halls. "I suppose we should get to class now. It was nice talking with you, Seigyoku Kouen."

"...same here, Hanagoori Nobara." Kouen nodded, then raised his hand in a small wave as Nobara trotted down the main hall to class. As soon as he had rounded the corner, Kouen put his hand on Hanyou's head and sighed. "Let me go to class, rockstar! I can't be late!!"

"Yes, sir!" Hanyou saluted, then crouched down to let Kouen off his shoulders, which he did, and landed neatly on the ground.

"Itekimasu, Asa-kun!" Kouen smiled, hugging Asahi's arm, then turned and flicked Hanyou's forehead. "Itekimasuuu, Hanyou-baka!"

Hanyou grinned down at the boy, then waved as he ran down a separate hall as the second bell rang. Asahi floated slowly away from Hanyou next, hearts floating around him. Hanyou chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah, Hanyou-kun! We missed you yesterday!" A happy voice said from outside the door. Hanyou smirked a little, turning around and walking outside to stand before two violet-haired men.

"How have you been?" A taller one with dark violet hair smiled, stepping towards him.

"Better, since I left Amanohara," Hanyou smiled as well, sticking his hands in his pockets. "And how has Shiran-kun been?"

He glanced down at the slightly smaller, lighter-haired man with same color cat ears and tail. Shiran shuffled his feet slightly, fiddling with a small chain around his neck.

"Shiden, you let him keep his ears after all this time, eh?" Hanyou laughed, kicking a rock with his foot. "I wouldn't have let him keep 'em this long."

Shiden's smile widened. "You're still a pervert, Hanyou-kun," He said, looking up at Urakaze High and smirking when he saw Kouen run into his classroom, late. "Have you found i yours /i yet?"

Hanyou's smile dropped a little as he took a few steps past Shiden. "I'm absolutely positive," He said in a low voice. "Kou-kun is mine. I'm sure of it."

Shiden shot a glance at Shiran, who shrugged slightly.

Sighing, Shiden stepped up beside Hanyou. "Well, I'd truly love to stick around and reminisce, but I've got places to be, people to see," He handed a small piece of paper to Hanyou as he walked away. "Maybe we can pick this up at my place. And bring...Kou-kun, was it?"

Hanyou slid the paper in his pocket, nodding. "Seigyoku Kouen."

Shiden raised his eybrows and repeated his name. "Seigyoku Kouen," He said slowly, then smirked. "Sapphire red flame...beautiful."

Hanyou watched as Shiran rushed over to Shiden, grabbed his arm, and they disappeard in a rush of wind. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Great, now I gotta worry about Shiden coming after him," He muttered, taking a pack of cigarettes from a coat pocket and lighting one, taking a long drag. "...as if I don't have enough to be stressed about."

+

"Wahooo!!" Asahi shouted, punching the air as he walked down the hall with Kouen and Misora. "It's finally winter breeeaaak!! That means at Kou-kun's Christmas Party, he'll be wearing an adorable outfit that I'll make him wear!!"

Kouen sweatdropped, stepping a little bit farther away from him. "I-I don't know if I'll do the party this year," He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and swishing his tail. "Not with Hanyou around. No way."

"Aww! That hurts!" Hanyou said from the school's doorway. He clasped his hands around Kouen and whimpered. "And I was looking so forward to seeing you in that outfit!!"

Kouen turned a little pink, trying to push away from Hanyou. "B-baka! I'm not even wearing an outfit, so you can forget it!" He said. "And besides -- I might not even invite you since you'll probably embarass me to oblivion!!"

Hanyou put one arm around Kouen's shoulders and started walking away, Misora and Asahi following. "I don't believe that even a little."

Kouen stared up at him. "Believe what?"

"That you wouldn't invite me to a holiday celebration."

"I probably wouldn't!!"

"'Probably'?"

"...I might."

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD!!" Misora and Asahi yelled together. "HE'S AMAZING AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

"EARS! PAIN!" Kouen screamed, laying his ears back and smacking his friends. When they were about to retaliate, Kouen dashed behind Hanyou and yelled... "SHIELD!!"

"Nee-nee!!" Oomizu shouted from across the street. Kouen turned in the direction of his brother's voice and waved.

"Oomi-chan! You're out early!" Kouen smiled and rushed across the clear street to pick up his brother.

"It was a half day, remember?" Oomizu blinked, staring at Kouen.

Kouen looked at Oomizu. "Oh, that's right! You guys got to leave early for the holidays!" He grinned, setting Oomizu down. Hanyou, Misora and Asahi finally reached them, Hanyou smiling down at Oomizu, who stretched his arms towards him.

"Nee-neee!" He chirped, trapping him in a hug. Kouen stared, a questioning look on his face. "Guess what?"

Hanyou ruffled Oomizu's hair, taking his small hand in his own. "What's that?" He walked up the street towards Kouen's house.

"You're gonna stay with us so people won't try to come after you!" Oomizu laughed.

Hanyou's eyes opened a little more and he turned to Kouen, who's face was blank. "Hear that, Kou-kun? It's just me, you and Oomizu!!" He smiled.

Kouen made no response, just stood there in the snow. Asahi furrowed his eyebrows and waved a hand in his face.

"Ne, Kou-kun? What's up?" Asahi asked, poking his forehead. Kouen fell straight back into the snow, completely stiff.

"AH! KOU-KUUUN!!" Misora screamed. "Call 911!!"

"He's fine. He's probably just..." Hanyou thought for a second before continuing. "...overcome by the fact that I'm gonna live with him! Let's get him inside and warmed up."

As Hanyou bent down to pick Kouen up, he saw a violet feather flutter from the sky and land on Kouen's chest. He looked up and saw two large birds circling above; his eyes narrowed as he picked up the feather and Kouen, marching towards his new house.

"Matte, Hanyou-kuuun!!" Asahi called, dragging Misora and Oomizu after him to catch up with Hanyou. 


End file.
